¿Es lo que parece?
by Aryah
Summary: Chikane y Himeko, mejores amigas desde siempre. Ambas enamoradas de la otra en silencio, no pueden más con su secreto. Un beso lo puede cambiar todo pero fue dado un momento poco adecuado. Los celos y la desconfianza acusan a una, las dudas a la otra. ¿Sobrevivirá el amor a las adversidades que se van encontrando? Chikane x Himeko; Shizuma x Nagisa
1. Chapter 1

¡Chikane!- gritó ella desde el balcón de su casa. La miré por última vez con mis ojos empañados en lágrimas. No podía creerlo, no de ella.

Seguí corriendo hasta que no pude más, con fuerzas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Había llegado a un parque, era un parque viejo, solo quedaba un columpio en pie, los demás estaban ya casi irreconocibles. La hierba ya no era hierba, tenía un color amarillento y crecía desigual. La papelera que pude ver estaba llena y se caían los envoltorios de paquetes de patatas fritas al suelo. Decidí refugiarme en una especie de "casita" desde la que los niños se tiraban al tobogán. ¡Ah! No os lo he dicho pero estaba lloviendo a cántaros, una de esas lluvias casi torrenciales de febrero llena de tierra. Definitivamente, no podía estar en ningún lugar tan similar al que ocupaban mis sentimientos.

Aquella que gritaba mi nombre desde el balcón, en el quinto piso, de su apartamento era Himeko. Mi amada Himeko. No entendía por qué lo había hecho, ella no podía ser tan ruin.

_Dos días antes_

Estaba en la biblioteca del instituto, tenía un examen importante y podría decirse bastante difícil. Lo tenía controlado pero me gusta repasar un poco antes por si las moscas. Se veía caer una fina lluvia a través de la ventana pero hacía frío, mucho frío. Entonces pensé en ella, mi mejor amiga, ella es muy friolera y… Algo, mejor dicho alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos. Alguien se había acercado a mí en silencio y había puesto sus manos en mis ojos, tapándolos.

¿Quién soy?- dijo una voz dulce que reconocí al instante.

Eh… esto… no lo sé…

¿En serio?- se oyó la voz un poco apenada.

No, claro que no- me reí y la miré divertida.

Capulla- dijo medio en broma medio en serio. Y sonrió, me regaló una de esas sonrisas increíbles que son difíciles de olvidar-. Supongo que tienes hambre, apuesto a que llevas toda la hora aquí.

Sí- respondí sonrojándome un poco.

Menos mal que estoy yo, si no no sé que harías- me dio un sándwich y un refresco, cada día me sorprendía con algo nuevo. La verdad, aunque me duela solo pensarlo, me sorprendía que no tuviera novio.

Muchas gracias, Himeko.

Se sentó a mi lado mientras comía, parecía un poco nerviosa pero cuando le pregunté me dijo que no era nada. Hablamos de cosas intranscendentales y cuando estaba recogiendo para ir a la siguiente clase me llamó, fue un susurro apenas audible.

Chikane…

Dime- respondí sin mirarla, me cogió la cara con ambas manos-. ¿Pasa algo?

Sí…- y me besó, fue un beso dulce, lleno de ternura. No podía creérmelo, mi mejor amiga, de la que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada me estaba besando. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba respondiendo a su beso, solo duró unos segundos porque ella se separó bruscamente, estaba muy roja y salió corriendo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué me había besado? ¿Y por qué salió corriendo? No tenía respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas. No sabía que pensar y no sé por qué lo único que hice fue mirarla salir corriendo y seguir recogiendo mis cosas.

_Ahora_

No había querido llamarla para no molestarla, en fin, la que me había besado y había salido corriendo después había sido ella. No podía presionarla, tenía que dar ella el paso. Y lo había hecho, esa misma tarde me llamó y me dijo que fuera a su casa. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, podía sentir como me temblaban las manos. Había tardado mucho en decidir qué ponerme. No podía esperar y llegué temprano a su casa.

Me abrió su madre y me dijo que estaba en su habitación haciendo un trabajo, le di las gracias y fui. Había hecho ese recorrido miles de veces pero nunca se me había hecho tan largo. Por fin llegué, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad. Asomé la cabeza mientras decía hola pero me encontré con que estaba besándose con un chico, no me sonaba, debía de estar en su clase. Pero no me quedé a averiguarlo salí corriendo y ahora estoy en este parque llorando por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 _(Narra Himeko)_

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- dije, mi voz no sonaba a enfado, solo mostraba cansancio y podría decirse que un poco de tristeza. Acababa de llegar a su casa, después de buscar a Chikane por media ciudad. No me cogía el teléfono y no había llegado a su casa todavía. Yo no me sentía bien pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

_Unas horas antes, en mi habitación_

\- ¡Himeko! ¡Chikane está subiendo!- gritó mi madre.

\- Bueno, creo que el trabajo ya está bastante avanzado. Cualquier cosa la hablamos mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí…- respondió mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Pero?- me reí por la cara puso, siempre la ponía cuando estaba incómodo.

\- Pero tengo algo que decirte antes- dijo con timidez.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

\- Sí- respondió muy seguro, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, Chikane estaba al llegar y tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente.

\- Vale, pero rápido.

\- A ver, ¿cómo empiezo?- dijo pensativo, hablando solo pero le dije:

\- Me da igual, ¿qué tal por el principio?- dije algo molesta.

\- Ok, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que te tengo mucho aprecio. Pues bueno, últimamente eso ha ido a más y…

\- ¿Y…?- ya me imaginaba que iba a decirme, pero no, no podía ser verdad. No ahora.

\- Y…, me gustas- dijo esto último muy rápido. Me alegre de que hubiera dicho que le gustaba y no que me quería o que estaba enamorado de mí. Esas palabras siempre habían tenido un significado diferente para mí.

En ese momento oímos unos pasos que se acercaban, no sabía qué hacer tenía que decirle a Souma que no pero con delicadeza y obviamente no podía hacerlo con Chikane ahí, además necesitaba hablar con ella desesperadamente para aclarar las cosas. No habíamos hablado durante esos dos días y me sentía fatal por haberla dejado así, no quería ni imaginar lo tuvo que haber pensado. En ese momento los pasos se detuvieron, habían llegado a su destino. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Souma se había acercado a mí lentamente y que ahora se estaba inclinando hacia mí. Oí un hola que se quedó a medias justo cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. Me separé rápidamente y al girarme la vi, fue un momento pues ella ya había salido corriendo.

Me quedé en estado de shock unos segundos que parecieron horas. ¡No podía estarme pasando esto! Corrí hasta el balcón, ella iba corriendo calle abajo y grité, la llamé lo más fuerte que pude pero no me hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Antes de doblar la esquina me miró, fue entonces cuando decidí ir tras ella. Nunca he sido buena en ningún deporte, y menos comparándome con Chikane a la que se le daban bien todos, especialmente el tenis. Salí lo más rápido que mis cortas piernas me permitían, mi madre y mi amigo intentaron detenerme, sin éxito. Sabía que haberla seguido era inútil, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Así, a lo mejor, me relajaba un poco.

Llevaba casi dos horas buscándola, corriendo por la desesperación de no saber nada de ella. Estaba exhausta y me senté en un banco, no me importaba estar bajo la lluvia. No me había dado cuenta pero estaba llorando.

La llamé por teléfono varias veces pero no me lo cogía, no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero tenía que intentarlo. También llamé a su casa, su familia no solía dar su número de teléfono a nadie porque a veces, con la fama, se encuentran muchos enemigos. A mí me lo habían dado al ser una buena amiga de su hija y me dejaban ir cuando quisiera. Me contestó una mucama que me dijo que había salido aquella tarde pero que no había vuelto aún. Me estaba preocupando mucho, no sabía a dónde había y ido y me estaba congelando. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer: ir a ver a Souma.

Llegué a su casa en apenas quince minutos, no me di cuenta de que estaba empapada hasta que su madre me lo dijo seguido de: "Me alegro de que hayas venido, Souma lleva encerrado en su habitación desde que llegó hace un rato. A lo mejor tu consigues sacarle lo que le pasa." Esas palabras hicieron que se me cerrara el estómago y que me pusiera muy pálida. Fui hasta su habitación y llamé suavemente.

\- ¡Déjame ya en paz! No quiero nada- dijo enfadado.

\- Souma, soy yo, Himeko. Déjame pasar por favor.

Oí cómo se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta. Entreabrió la puerta un poco, lo justo como para que su cuerpo cupiera entre la puerta y el marco.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- no había duda, estaba muy sorprendido de verme.

\- Tenemos que hablar, ¿no crees?- dije demasiado seria-. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Eh… esto… si, cl-claro pasa.

Souma siempre ha sido muy ordenado y limpio pero ese día toda su habitación estaba hecha un caos, la cama estaba sin hacer, la ropa tirada en el suelo, mezclada la limpia con la sucia, en el suelo había lo que parecía un charco de jugo, su escritorio estaba cubierto de papeles…

\- Siento el desorden, siéntate por favor- dijo "haciendo" un poco la cama.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- no estaba enfadada, sólo cansada y no sé por qué, triste.

\- Ya te lo dije, te quiero, creo que estoy enamorado de ti- no miró al decirlo. Pero esta vez si dijo que me quería.

\- ¿Crees? Es decir, no estás seguro de lo que sientes.

\- No. No es eso lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No lo sé.

\- Mira, entiendo que al gustarte alguien se lo digas e incluso que beses a ese alguien, en este caso yo. Pero sabes que quiero a Chikane, y lo que había pasado entre nosotras hace dos días. Sabes que por fin había reunido el valor de decirle lo que siento, que se lo iba a decir esta tarde. Así que explícame el por qué de decirme esto precisamente hoy, el por qué de besarme cuando sabías que ella estaba ahí- dije todo esto de un tirón, me había ido enfadando cada vez más con cada palabra que decía.

\- Se que estuvo mal haberlo hecho así, pero sabía que si ella te decía que sí yo no tendría el valor de decírtelo y no podría seguir siendo tu mejor amigo. Porque serlo queriendo algo más habría acabado conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- habían empezado a caerme unas lágrimas por las mejillas.

\- No lo sé, no sabía lo que tenía hasta que vi que lo podía perder.

\- Souma… ¿qué haremos ahora?- ya no me caían unas lágrimas, estaba llorando.

\- Himeko…- él me abrazó, le agradecí sinceramente que lo hubiera hecho-. Yo…, yo te aprecio mucho como persona y no quiero verte así, pero espero que entiendas que no podemos seguir siendo amigos.

\- Lo-lo entiendo y te agradezco que seas tan sincero. Pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, tú eres muy especial para mí- lo abracé y me levanté para irme. No teníamos nada más que hablar, sólo nos causaríamos más dolor.

Abrí la puerta, sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima pero cada minuto que pasaba me inundaba una tristeza que no me creí capaz de sentir. Me di la vuelta, ahí estaba él, sonriéndome tristemente y con lágrimas en los ojos. "Lo siento" fue lo último que escuché decir de sus labios al caminar por el pasillo, camino de la salida.

Al llegar a mi casa estaba más tranquila, la conversación con Souma, había servido para calmarme. Estaba agotada de la carrerita por la ciudad y todos los acontecimientos y sentimientos que habían pasado por mí hoy. Decidí intentar llamar por última vez a Chikane antes de acostarme, si seguía sin tener noticias suyas mañana iría a su casa. Me había quedado sin batería, así que busqué el cargador y lo enchufé. Tenía un mensaje, era de Chikane y decía:

"Hola, Himeko. No sé por qué me besaste el otro día, tampoco sé por qué me dijiste que fuera hoy a tu casa si ibas a estar con el chico ese. Eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero como a una hermana, pero te quiero también como más que eso. Es por esto por lo que dejaré que sigas con tu novio y no me meteré más en tu vida, adiós Himeko, no intentes ponerte más en contacto conmigo. Adiós."

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y todas :). Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y comentar, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste ;)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Reencuentro  
(Narra Himeko)

Había pasado más de un año y medio desde que Chikane me había escrito su mensaje de despedida, ya me lo había aprendido de memoria. Su "Hola, Himeko. No sé por qué me besaste el otro día, tampoco sé por qué me dijiste que fuera hoy a tu casa si ibas a estar con el chico ese. Eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero como a una hermana, pero te quiero también como más que eso. Es por esto por lo que dejaré que sigas con tu novio y no me meteré más en tu vida, adiós Himeko, no intentes ponerte más en contacto conmigo." No salía de mi cabeza.

Me la imaginaba diciéndomelo, había veces que creía que era real. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces, ni siquiera la he visto después de que terminara el instituto y fuera a otro colegio. Muchas veces pensé en contestarle pero no lo hice, no porque no la echara de menos sino porque me había dicho que no lo hiciera. Tenía tanto que decirle y a la vez tan poco…

Mañana se acaban las vacaciones y empiezan de nuevo las clases. Ahora que había acabado mis estudios de secundaria tendría que cambiar de escuela para seguir con bachillerato. Estaba muy nerviosa por eso: ahora iría a la misma escuela que Chikane, la volvería a ver. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla y poder aclarar las cosas entre nosotras.

Me había levantado temprano para ir a clase. Sí, yo me había levantado temprano por la emoción de saber que hoy podría volverla a ver. Salí de mi casa y fui a buscar a mi amiga Makoto, tenemos algunas clases en común y nos ayudamos mucho la una a la otra. Empezamos a caminar en silencio, todavía las farolas estaban encendidas porque era muy temprano.

\- Tienes ganas de que empiecen las clases- dijo entre risas.  
\- Eh? Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes?  
\- Porque pareces una camionera, vete más despacio que tenemos tiempo de sobra.  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo qué camionera? ¿Tú has oído tu voz?  
\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi voz?  
\- Esa voz. ¿A qué hora te acostaste anoche? Pareces agotada.  
\- ¿Anoche? No me acuerdo- estaba muy roja.  
\- (jajaja) Venga, puedes contármelo.  
\- Mira ya estamos llegando- dijo señalando la escuela.  
\- Si, si, tú cambia de tema.

Gruñó algo como respuesta pero no seguimos discutiendo. Llegamos a nuestra primera clase temprano, sin haberla visto a ella.

Ayer habíamos tenido una especie de presentación en la que nuestro tutor nos dio una charla con todo el rollo de las reglas y después nos enseñó las clases a las que tendríamos que ir y nos dio un paseo por las instalaciones del centro, gracias a eso no nos perdimos hoy, realmente era grande. Tenía piscina techada y sin techar, esta última se utiliza en los campamentos de verano en los que los alumnos pueden hacer de monitores para ganar algo de dinero y tener experiencia laboral para un futuro próximo.

También habían canchas de baloncesto, fútbol sala y un pabellón con gimnasio incluido. Los caminos de un sitio a otro estaban rodeados de plantas y árboles endémicos de Japón para intensificar el sentimiento de amor a otros seres vivos y concienciarnos un poco de lo que se está perdiendo con tanta contaminación y tala de árboles. Al final llegamos a una pista de tenis. El profesor dijo que tenían a una tenista profesional entre sus estudiantes que era admirada por todos, solo podía ser Chikane, había gente entrenando y la busqué desesperadamente. Creo que vi un poco de pelo entrar en el vestuario seguido de una chica muy guapa y rubia. Lo más probable es que no haya sido ella y sea un producto de mi imaginación.

Bueno, pues todo esto viene a que llevo todo el recreo y mis horas libres delante de la cancha de tenis pero todavía no la he visto. ¿Y si se volvió a cambiar de colegio? ¿Y si…?

\- ¡HIMEKO!- me sorprendí de que Mako me hablara así- ¡ME QUIERES HACER CASO DE UNA VEZ!  
\- Eh? ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Que te he llamado 20 veces y no me haces ni caso- parecía un poco enfadada.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- Tenemos que ir ya a la siguiente clase o llegaremos tarde.  
\- Okei.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a la clase. Era la última hora y podríamos irnos, se me había hecho un día muy largo y no había encontrado a Chikane, ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de verla hoy y dejé vagar mi mente mientras el profesor hablaba de sintagmas, oraciones y complementos. Salí de la clase con Makoto y estábamos caminando a la salida cuando recordé que me había olvidado la carpeta, le dije a mi amiga que se fuera.

Cuando llegué a la clase estaba cerrada así que tuve que ir a recepción para pedir la llave. Hoy estaba siendo un día horrible. Volví a la clase sumida en mis pensamientos. Doblé la última esquina y ¡pum! Me choqué con alguien, y alguien que caminaba detrás de ese alguien se chocó y las dos caímos al suelo. Me di un golpe en la cabeza y ella cayó encima de mí. La tercera persona consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

Al abrir los ojos vi como la chica que estaba sobre mi entreabría los ojos. Unos ojos azul intenso, que me miraban fijamente, sorprendidos. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos a los ojos hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

\- ¿Están bien?- como no respondíamos llamó a la otra chica directamente- Chikane, ¿estás bien?  
\- ¿Qué? Eh…, sí, esto…- no terminó la frase, se levantó y me dio la mano para ayudar a levantarme, dudé en aceptar pero finalmente las ganas de tocarla y sentirla cerca de nuevo fueron más grandes. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato sorprendidas y la otra chica volvió a hablar.  
\- ¿Están bien las dos?- volvimos a no contestar- ¡Me quieren hacer caso de una vez!  
\- ¿Estás bien?- Chikane parecía no haber oído a su amiga.  
\- Sí, gracias, Chikane-chan. ¿Tú?  
\- ¿Se conocen?- dijo la otra algo recelosa.  
\- Sí, ella es Himeko Kurusugawa, una vieja amiga a la que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Himeko, ella es Akane Dazai mi…  
\- Su novia- dijo posesivamente rodeándola con el brazo. Ahora que me fijaba en ella era la misma chica rubia que había visto ayer entrar en el vestuario de la cancha de tenis. Era muy guapa, bajita, con los ojos verdes, pero no me terminaba de gustar. No me gusta que Chikane se relacione con gente como esa, y aún menos que salga con ella.  
\- Bueno, tengo que irme- dije de mala gana, además tenía ganas de llorar. Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.  
\- ¡Espera!- era Akane-. Toma, es una entrada para el concierto de Chikane, así podrán hablar y ponerse al día, es el jueves a las 10- dijo todo esto con una voz que no traía nada bueno.  
\- Yo…  
\- Seguramente no pueda y ya tenga planes- se limitó a decir Chikane secamente, no parecía que la idea de su novia le hubiera gustado y eso me decepcionó y decidí ir, así también podría acercarme a ella aunque nada volviera a ser como antes quería que por lo menos me perdonara y me diera la oportunidad de explicarle lo que sucedió aquel día hace tanto tiempo y disculparme.  
\- En realidad sí que puedo, ahí nos vemos- cogí la entrada que Akane me tendía y sonrió, no me gustó nada esa sonrisilla y decidí darle dos besos a mi antigua amiga. Causó justo el efecto que quería, el gesto de la rubia cambió totalmente pero Chikane también frunció el ceño- Adiós.

Me alejé rápidamente y al perderlas de vista no pude reprimir más las lágrimas. No sé quién es esa chica pero no dejaré que se quede con Chikane, mi Chikane. Esto solo acababa de empezar.

**Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos/as, muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic sobre todo a los que han dejado comentarios. Este cap es bastante más largo que los otros, espero que no les importe y disfruten leyendo ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 4 Concierto

_(Narra Chikane)_

Hacía sólo unas horas que la había visto, estaba preciosa, más aún de lo que recordaba, cosa que no creía posible. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el cómo me había mirado al caer sobre ella, esos ojos amatistas me habían vuelto a mirar después de tanto tiempo y en una sola mirada me hizo sentir como antaño. No quería dejar de mirarla aunque sabía que debía apartarme ya, fue en eso cuando oí la voz de Akane, mi novia, llamándome. Decidí levantarme y ayudar a Himeko a levantarse. Sentir el suave roce de su mano junto a la mía me hizo preguntarme si todavía sentía algo por ella, sentí unos nervios extraños y por si acaso decidí alejarme de ella, por lo menos hasta que pensara con claridad. Hacía tiempo que la había perdonado, nunca pude estar enfadada con ella mucho tiempo, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos también estaba metida en una conversación de la que no estaba totalmente siendo consiente hasta que oí a alguien llamarme Chikane-chan, hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así y me hizo ilusión, la conversación siguió y no volví a prestar atención hasta que mi novia invitó a Himeko a mi concierto del jueves, no me lo podía creer. ¿Por qué el universo era tan cruel? Parecía como si mi propia novia quisiera acercarme a la chica que tanto daño me causó.

Ahora mismo estoy en la zona vip del bar más lujoso de la ciudad esperando a mi mejor amiga, Shizuma. Ella, como siempre, llega tarde.

¡Hola Chikane!- oí que alguien gritaba a unos metros de mi mesa, sin duda era ella.

¡Hola!- corrí a abrazarla, nunca me había gustado el contacto físico pero ahora lo necesitaba, además la había echado mucho de menos ya que no la veía desde hacía mucho, muuucho tiempo.

Veo que me has echado de menos eh.

Claro, venga vamos a sentarnos, tienes mucho que contarme.

Fuimos a la mesa y pedimos nuestro primer ron con coca cola de la noche. Nos atendió una mujer joven y podría decirse que bastante atractiva que no sabía a quién mirar: a Shizuma o a mí. Ya me estaba molestando y vi como mi amiga sonreía coqueta y le guiñaba un ojo a la camarera, esta se fue enseguida.

(Me puse una mano delante de la boca y carraspeé un poco) ¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso? ¿Es que acaso te quieres acostar con ella?

Es bastante guapa, te aseguro que lo segundo no me disgustaría- sonrió pícaramente.

Ala, ahora hasta te lías con las camareras- desde lo sucedido con Kaori había ido de flor en flor y emborrachándose cada vez que tenía oportunidad y a la larga eso no daría buena solución a sus problemas.

Déjame en paz, tú no lo entiendes- noté que se había enfadado pero yo era la única que podía intentar "razonar" un poco con ella.

Tienes razón, no lo entiendo pero yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y así no lo vas a conseguir- gruñó algo y se cruzó de brazos.

¿Quieres dejar el temita de una vez?

Cómo quieras pero sabes que tengo razón,… piénsalo. Ya han pasado dos años no puedes seguir así indefinidamente.

¿Ya?

Ok.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio y ella pidió su segunda copa.

¿Cómo te va en el colegio?

Es más aburrido ahora que tú no estás, todo sigue igual que siempre.

Era de esperar, sin mí todo es más aburrido- ya volvía ser la misma de siempre.

(Jajajajaj) Y a ti, ¿cómo te va?

Bien, ya no puedo salir tanto de fiesta porque tengo que dirigir la empresa y no tengo tiempo de nada más.

Bueno, eso sólo será hasta que tus padres vuelvan de sus vacaciones.

Sí, han sido unas vacaciones muy largas ya quisiera yo que en la universidad fueran así.

Tú siempre pensado en vacaciones y en fiestas ¿eh?

Claro, ¿en qué iba a pensar si no?

En venir a visitar a tu amiga de vez en cuando por ejemplo.

Pero ella también podría ir a visitarme a mí.

Claro, lo malo es que ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

¿Cómo cuáles?

Cosas…

Venga dime- puso cara de cachorrito.

Ya sabes entrenar, tocar el piano, estudiar…, cosas.

¿Y nadie ocupa tu corazón?

Tengo novia si es a lo que te refieres.

Pero no la quieres, ¿cierto?

Exactamente.

Sigues siendo: "La Princesa de Hielo".

Podría decirse que sí.

¿Podría? Esto si es nuevo, venga suéltalo- hice una seña a la camarera para que me trajera otra copa.

¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

Si, tú cambia de tema- sonreí inocentemente y espere a que contestara a mi pregunta mientra bebía un poco de mi bebida-. Estaba pensando en quedarme a vivir una temporada y dar clases particulares de francés en lo que empieza el nuevo semestre la universidad. Ya sabes, como me he estado encargando de la empresa no he podido ir a las clases, por eso quiero esperar a que empiece el semestre.

Umm, pero si el curso está empezando- estaba un poco extrañada.

Sí, pero necesito un poco de descanso, llevo unos meses muy intensos de trabajo.

Claro, y no contemos las ganas que tenías de un año sabático.

Claro, eso es importante- dijo fingiendo estar pensativa y ambas nos empezamos a reír.

Así seguimos varias horas más, a mí se me había olvidado por completo la hora y que mañana tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a clase.

Jueves por la tarde, Auditorio Suntory Hall (Tokio).

El concierto está a punto de empezar, estoy en mi camerino dándome los últimos retoques. Mi madre acaba de venir para desearme suerte y para decirme que Himeko ya llegó y quiere desearme suerte. Le dije la trajera, se que no debería pero no puedo ser descortés y además tengo ganas de verla.

(Toc, toc) Debía ser ella, así que fui a abrir la puerta y efectivamente era Himeko, hice un gesto para que pasara y me quedé un momento en la puerta para coger aire.

¡Señorita Himemiya! El concierto comenzará en 5 minutos, en 3 tiene que estar en la puerta del escenario con su madre- me cogió un poco de sorpresa no esperaba que fuera tan tarde ya.

Vale, en seguida voy- le dediqué mi falsa sonrisa y volví a entrar en el camerino.

Himeko se había apoyado en la mesa del fondo del cuarto y me miraba sonriente.

Hola Chikane-chan.

Hola Himeko, mira no tengo mucho tiempo tengo que irme en 3 minutos.

Lo sé.

¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- lo dije en tono cansado.

Venía a desearte suerte.

Ok, muchas gracias. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que irme- no sé en qué momento pero habíamos cambiado posiciones: ahora yo estaba al lado de la mesa y ella delante de la puerta. Fui hacia la puerta pero me detuvo con su brazo.

Tenemos que hablar- se había puesto seria de repente.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Pero yo sí, así que si quieres salir de aquí mejor escúchame bien. Cuando termine el concierto nos vemos en el bar de dos calles más allá.

No puedo, tengo un cóctel post-concierto- ya me estaba enfadando-. De verdad tengo que irme ya.

Invéntate algo, eso siempre se te dio bien-su voz sonó a reproche pero no sabía por qué.

Vale, vale pero déjame irme ya. Si me sale mal la actuación siéntete culpable. Y… nos vemos media hora después del concierto. No hay más que hablar.

Vale- volvió a sonreír- suerte- quitó el brazo que bloqueaba la puerta, me miró y creo que vi que me miraba algo traviesa pero creo que fue mi imaginación porque en seguida volvió a ser la de siempre. Perdón, no la de siempre porque hizo lo del otro día y me besó la mejilla.

Sin volver a mirarme salió tranquilamente del camerino y yo me quedé ahí parada sin aliento. Esa chica había cambiado mucho este año y medio, parecía más madura y bastante menos llorona, me pregunto que le había pasado.

Fui hasta el escenario, todavía estaban todas las luces apagadas. Bien, había llegado a tiempo. Mi madre me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Se encendieron las luces y ella fue hasta el borde del escenario para hacer de presentadora. No le hice mucho caso e intenté concentrarme en las obras que debía tocar, no me costó mucho ya que nunca me ponía nerviosa. Perdida en mis pensamientos llegó la hora en la que debía salir a saludar a mi público. Caminé hacia el centro del escenario sin abandonar en ningún momento mi falsa sonrisa. Llegué al centro, miré a las personas que tenía delante unos segundos e hice una elegante reverencia. Levanté lentamente la cabeza y sentí un tirón en el hombro que me hizo perder la conciencia.

_(Narra Himeko)_

El sonido de un disparo resonó por toda la sala. Algunas personas se miraban sorprendidas, otras empezaron a chillar desesperadamente y unos pocos se tiraron al suelo y se taparon la cabeza con las manos.

Yo me había quedado en shock, al volver a mirar al escenario vi un círculo de personas donde segundos antes había estado Chikane. Al principio no lo comprendí pero enseguida me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Le habían disparado.

Corrí hasta el escenario, no me importaba que pudieran volver a disparar. Sólo quería ver cómo estaba, si seguía con vida. Nadie intentó impedirme que subiera al escenario, así que me hice hueco entre las personas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Todavía no podía verla, su madre estaba agachada junto a ella sosteniendo su cabeza. Corrí hacia ellas y vi que le habían disparado en el hombro izquierdo. Yo no sé mucho de medicina pero por lo que había visto en la tele había que parar la hemorragia y nadie lo estaba haciendo.

Apreté con mi mano su hombro donde había impactado la bala. Levanté la mirada para mirar a su madre, ella me estaba mirando, tenía los mismos ojos azul cobalto de Chikane.

¿Ya llamaron a la ambulancia?- le pregunté.

Sí, está de camino- dijo sollozando.

Bien…- me incliné sobre el oído del lado de la herida y le susurré- aguanta, todo va a salir bien porque… porque te quiero Chikane-chan- la volví a besar en la mejilla y la miré con cariño.

Himeko, la ambulancia ya llegó. Tenemos que apartarnos.

Eh, claro, claro. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

Claro, no tienes que preguntarme eso- sonrió un poco, ya no lloraba.

Llegamos al hospital pero no nos dejaron entrar con Chikane porque tenían que sacarle la bala y hacerle unas pruebas.

Supongo que tienes hambre- Sakura, la madre de Chikane, me sobresaltó.

Sí, llevo muchas horas sin comer nada- me sonrojé.

Venga, vamos a la cafetería.

No hablamos mucho más ni en el camino ni mientras comíamos, las dos estábamos muy preocupadas por Chikane.

¿El señor Himemiya no va a venir?

No puede, está de viaje de negocios en Italia y hasta la semana que viene no vuelve.

Volvimos a la sala de espera, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un médico joven nos dijo que le habían extraído la bala, que esta no había tocado ninguna arteria ni órgano importante y que ya estaba consiente pero que estaba dormida y que necesitaba descansar.

¿Podemos entrar?- preguntó Sakura.

Sí, pero sólo una persona a la vez para no agobiarla.

Ok, muchas gracias- hizo una pequeña reverencia y el médico se fue-. ¿Quieres entrar tú primero?

Eh, no. Mejor entra tú que eres su madre y tendrá muchas ganas de verte.

Vale, no tardo. Seguro que tiene ganas de verte.

Sakura se fue y yo me quedé en la sala de espera echa un manojo de nervios.

_(Narra Chikane)_

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo último que recuerdo es que algo me dio en el brazo y ya. Abrí los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba muy iluminada y quedé cegada unos instantes. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz vi que mi madre me miraba sonriente y que estaba sujetándome la mano. Miré a mí alrededor, todo era blanco, parecía una habitación de hospital.

Mamá…- me costaba mucho hablar- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

¿No lo recuerdas?

No… no del todo- tosí-. Recuerdo que estaba en el concierto y… y después nada.

Te dispararon en el hombro y te trajimos al hospital.

¿Trajimos?

Sí, Himeko y yo- ¿Himeko?- Hacía tiempo que no la veía, pensaba que se habían peleado pero después de todo lo que hizo hoy no lo creo.

¿Hacer? ¿Qué hizo?- estaba muy confundida.

Sí, ella fue la única a la que se le ocurrió parar la hemorragia…-carraspeó un poco- sin ella probablemente no estarías aquí. Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre. Y además lleva aquí toda la noche.

¿En serio?- ahora estaba emocionada.

Sí, ¿le digo que pase?

Sí, por favor.

Mi madre salió de la habitación y en unos minutos entró Himeko. Tenía la ropa manchada de rojo, sin duda de mi sangre. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado izquierdo de la cama y me miró con amabilidad.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Muy bien, gracias por todo. Mi madre me lo contó- se sonrojó y me dio la mano. Ese gesto me sorprendió y me quedé mirando nuestras manos. Ella debió darse cuenta porque se puso más roja y me soltó.

Lo- lo siento- bajó la mirada y yo sonreí tontamente. Al final no había cambiado tanto.

No pasa nada- y esta vez fui yo quien quiso darle la mano pero en el proceso moví el hombro herido y solté un gritito.

Estate quieta- se acercó más a mí para colocarme bien el brazo pero al levantarse nuestros ojos coincidieron y quedamos perdidas en los ojos de la otra. Yo no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos amatistas tan extraños que tenían una mirada tan sincera y tranquila. Lentamente empezamos a acercarnos. Nuestros labios estaban rozándose cuando una enfermera tocó en la puerta. Himeko se separó de mí y volvió a enrojecer.

Señorita Himemiya aquí tiene las medicinas que debe tomar y no se olvide de descansar.

Tan rápido como entró, salió. Sin decir una palabra Himeko se levantó, cogió las medicinas un vaso de agua y se acercó para dármelas. Lo hizo todo con mucho cuidado y sentí que había recuperado algo que creía perdido. Tuve una corazonada y sin pensarlo lo hice. Con mi brazo bueno la acerqué a mí y la medio abracé como pude porque apenas podía moverme.

Te he echado de menos- la abracé más fuerte al oírla decir eso.

Yo a ti también.

No separamos y ambas teníamos las lágrimas a punto de salírsenos. Pensé que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, no quería que me viera llorar.

Eh Himeko, ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

Bueno, quería explicarte lo que pasó…- paró un momento-. Ya sabes cuándo- volvió a pararse y no continuó.

¿Y…?

¿Y?

Sí. ¿Qué pasó?

Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso, un día quedamos y hablamos, ¿vale?

Vale, llámame. ¿Sigues teniendo mi número?

Claro- se sorprendió por la pregunta, pareció darse cuenta de algo-. ¿Y tú el mío?

Sí- ¿son cosas mías o le alivio que no hubiera borrado su número?

Chikane-chan- susurró.

¿Sí?

Creo que debería irme ya, tu madre querrá estar contigo y además tengo que darme una ducha e ir mañana a clase.

Hime-chan, no vayas mañana a clase, mi madre te preparará un justificante y debes descansar.

No hace falta, ya es viernes, dormiré por la tarde.

No, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti. Por favor- puse cara de cachorrito y ella se rio.

Está bien pero iré a verte más tarde.

Vale- me dio un suave beso (en la mejilla) y se fue.

Chao- dijo en la puerta y me dejé dormir.

_No muy lejos de ahí, en el centro de la ciudad._

¡NO TENÍAS QUE DISPARARLE! ¡EL PLAN NO CONSISTÍA EN ESO!

Lo sé pero…

PERO NADA, O ME HACES CASO O YA SABES CÓMO TERMINARÁS.

Lo siento, no se repetirá.

CLARO QUE NO SE REPITIRÁ, TENDRÁS UN BUEN CASTIGO POR ESTO.

Sonó un teléfono.

[…] Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer. […] Muchas gracias.

Colgó la llamada.

Tienes suerte de que siga con vida- diciendo esto abandonó el despacho en el que estaban.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, siento la tardanza, no he podido subir el capítulo en parte porque el capítulo es de relleno y no tiene mucha acción y me daba pereza escribirlo y en en parte porque cuando ya lo tenía escrito y lo iba a pasar al portátil para subirlo se me formateó el pen y no pude recuperarlo. El cap es más corto que los últimos pero si no se me hacía demasiado largo pero voy a intentar subir el próximo en menos de dos semanas.**

**No he puesto la historia como un crossover porque aunque también intervienen personajes de "Strawberry Panic!" son secundarios, las verdaderas protagonistas son Chikane e Himeko. También voy a intentar seguir un poco las líneas por donde fueron los creadores de "Strawberry Panic!" y no trastocar mucho la historia ya que la otra está pata arriba xd.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, por seguir la historia, darle a favoritos y sobre todo por leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

_Narra Nagisa_

Estaba perdida. Llevaba media hora intentado encontrar la secretaria del que sería mi nuevo colegio a partir de la semana que viene.

Agotada me apoyé en un árbol para volver a mirar el mapa que me habían dado del edificio. Absorta en mis pensamientos al desconocer hasta dónde estaba yo alguien me toca el hombro por detrás. Miré sobre el hombro y me encontré con una chica un poco más alta, con el pelo color plata y una sonrisa hechizante. Sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda que me enamoraron nada más verlos.

Por la sorpresa se me cayó el mapa y ella mientras yo seguía mirándola embobada se agachó y me lo dio.

\- ¿Estás perdida? ¿Eres nueva?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Ehh, sí, ¿sabes dónde está la secretaría?

\- Claro, iba para allá. Te acompaño.

Las dos fuimos a la secretaría que al final estaba muy cerca de donde nos habíamos encontrado. No hablamos durante el camino pero tenía una sensación en el pecho que no había sentido antes.

Nos sentamos a esperar y a los cinco minutos le tocó a ella, pasó primero porque ella me había ayudado a encontrar el lugar. No escuché mucho de lo que estaba hablando pero distinguí el nombre Himemiya y Kurusugawa, el segundo me sonaba mucho pero no terminaba de ubicarlo.

La chica de cabello plateado se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, era mi turno. Pasé 20 minutos rellenando los papeles para la admisión de mi antiguo colegio a este. Por lo menos no había tardado tanto como había pensado.

Al salir me di cuenta de que la chica de antes seguía ahí y me acerqué para darle las gracias ya que antes al quedarme muda no pude.

\- Gracias por traerme aquí.

\- No es nada. Me llamo Shizuma, Shizuma Hanazono.

\- Encantada, yo soy Nagisa.

\- A mí también me pasó.

\- …

\- Lo del mapa quiero decir, cuando empecé aquí, no sirve de mucho. Si quieres puedo enseñarte los edificios más importantes para que no te pierdas cuando vengas.

\- Oh, muchas gracias pero no hace falta mi hermana sabrá dónde están mis clases. Ella lleva aquí varios años- le sonreí agradecida.

\- Oh, bueno… Pero no querrás estar molestando a tu hermana, ¿no?- dijo algo traviesa que me hizo gracia.

\- En ese caso, si no es molestia, te estaría muy agradecida.

\- Claro que no es molestia, si no, no te hubiera esperado- me dedicó una gran sonrisa, muy bonita por cierto.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?- yo estaba sonrojada.

\- Si.

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Himemiya_

Me dirigí a la entrada de la casa, si se le puede llamar casa pues parecía más una mansión, de Chikane. Recorrí con lentitud el largo camino que me llevaba a la entrada. Hacía tiempo que no venía pero todo seguía igual, los antiguos árboles en los que mi amiga y yo nos acostábamos al atardecer en los que hablábamos de cualquier cosa que nos hubiera pasado ese día crecían sin parar a tal lentitud que parecía que no fuesen consientes del paso del tiempo.

Me abrió el mayordomo y me dijo que ella ya me estaba esperando así que me dirigí directamente a su habitación. Sé que debería estar en el hospital ya que un disparo no se cura de un día para otro pero los Himemiya nunca se han fiado de los médicos así que decidieron contratar a uno privado a domicilio para que llevara la recuperación de su hija.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta así que toqué y me encontré con que estaba con su madre. Sakura me miró sonriente y me dijo que pasara. Chikane me miraba también muy contenta, ella y su madre se miraron y la segunda, disculpándose, se retiró de la habitación.

\- Hola- dijo casi susurrando.

\- Hola- digo en el mismo tono-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Estoy bien y no, no me duele pero es molesto no poder mover el brazo- reímos suavemente-. Me alegro que hayas venido.

\- No podía no venir, en fin, quiero una recompensa por salvarte- lo dije de forma seria.

\- Vale, aquí me tienes, hazme lo que quieras- dijo fingiendo que lloraba mientras abría los brazos y erraba los ojos.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté muy cerca de ella, provocándola. Chikane ya había bajado los brazos y abierto los ojos. Nos miramos fijamente y le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad.

\- Chikane…- suspiré- creo que tenemos que hablar.

\- Sí.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada más?

\- No.

\- …

\- La que quería hablar de esto eras tú, de hecho eres tú la única que tiene algo que decir, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí, pero si fuera así, tu comportamiento no tendría mucho sentido- le respondí desafiante.

Nos miramos creo que durante minutos.

\- Está bien, estaba enamorada de ti.

Lo soltó de una manera tan natural… Yo me quedé con la boca abierta y como en estado de shock. Ella bajó la mirada y estuvimos así un rato, o eso me pareció a mí, no estaba muy segura. Chikane, mi querida Chikane, estaba enamorada de mí. Espera, ¿estaba? ¿O sea que ya no?

**Espero que no les haya decepcionado y hasta pronto ;P**


End file.
